<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noivern and Friends - Noivern and the Mud by PokeBoots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964045">Noivern and Friends - Noivern and the Mud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeBoots/pseuds/PokeBoots'>PokeBoots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noivern and Friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boots - Freeform, Gen, Mud, Rain, Squelch - Freeform, Sticky, Wellies, muddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeBoots/pseuds/PokeBoots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of a Noivern who wears red rubber wellies and loves getting into all sorts of situations with his many friends.</p><p>Noivern heads to an old forest he used to go to as a Noibat to see if a muddy field he used to play at is still there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noivern and Friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noivern and Friends - Noivern and the Mud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noivern was a happy go lucky Pokemon.</p><p>He may be considered a Dragon type but he sure loved to get himself into sticky situations on the ground one after another especially in the quiet peaceful area he lived in next to the big city (his friend Hawlucha also lived nearby too).</p><p>Some didn't approve of his antics at times and others found themselves stuck in it but no matter the situation it was almost as if trying to take the smile off Noivern's face was impossible.</p><p>Noivern had lots of favourite things he liked doing but the thing he loved most was his nice, shiny pair of red rubber wellies.</p><p>As a Noibat years ago and when he lived somewhere else, he received them as a special birthday present from his friend and he could remember the countless times come rain or shine where he and Hawlucha would go off wearing their boots (Hawlucha's was yellow) and running around finding anything to jump in such as puddles.</p><p>Their favourite spot was a muddy pit in a peaceful forest and the two of them would jump up and down, splattering the gooey brown mud everywhere on their boots and even on them.</p><p>They would try doing tricks and dares such as who could make their wellies the muddiest or trying to make rubbery bubbles with their face down in the mud though their parents weren't always pleased with seeing how dirty they were.</p><p>"Ah, those were the good ol days." he thought.</p><p>However times eventually changed.</p><p>Once Noibat had evolved into a Noivern, his parents noticed his old pair or of rain boots no longer fitted and so they eventually threw them away. Eventually they moved out of their old house and into a new one therefore putting the past behind... until now.</p><p>One day Noivern was making a visit to his old home to see what it had become now.</p><p>As he was flying on the way there, he suddenly felt a familiar sensation as he looked behind him.</p><p>"Is that really still the forest I used to go to years ago?" he thought.</p><p>Acting curious since it looked a little different from how he had seen it, he flew down to the ground to investigate and search for the mud pit.</p><p>Once his feet touched the ground he noticed a difference... when he had come to the forest, he would be greeted with three trees in the entrance.</p><p>Now though, there was only one left and Noivern pondered wondering what had happened to the other two.</p><p>He turned right and saw the tennis racket court where all the tennis fans would come to play. It was still in good shape though the fences looked a bit knackered.</p><p>And so was the football court.</p><p>And the playing grounds.</p><p>Yet the trees were different. Noivern eventually went back to the trees and suddenly noticed a tiny drop of mud on the floor.</p><p>He checked with his claws to see if it still felt sticky and indeed it was.</p><p>Then he looked down to his feet and saw what appeared to be tracks of it too.</p><p>"Now could this be leading me to?"</p><p>Knowing what to do, he decided to follow the trail.</p><p>The small tracks led him from one tree after another and even through a small hill.</p><p>Eventually he was greeted with even muddier tracks that were starting to come together.</p><p>Noivern knew his feet would get dirty if he carried on so he sat on the ground and put on his newer pair of red wellies on.</p><p>It was a pair that he had found in a shop a month after becoming a Noivern and managed to fit just right.</p><p>Once he adjusted them, he continued on his way.</p><p>Minutes passed by and even with his wellington boots on he couldn't feel that sort of sloshy feeling that he felt as a Noivern. Hmm, maybe the sticky mud pit isn't so super sticky anymore? Noivern thought until..</p><p>*SLURP*</p><p>Noivern suddenly heard a sloshing sound coming from his right boot.</p><p>It appeared to have been caught in the mud and when Noivern looked down he was surprised.</p><p>The mud was starting to feel even more stickier than what he had seen when he got there.</p><p>He looked dazzled by this while he pulled his right boot out. Then he took some more steps...</p><p>*SQUELCH*</p><p>His left boot was now stuck.</p><p>He did the same thing and pulled that out and continued forwards.</p><p>As he carried on, he noticed the sound of his wellies squelching in the sticky mud were starting to get louder and louder just like when he was a Noibat splattering his smaller boots into the ground.</p><p>And instead of continuing to pull up his boots, he was smiling and dancing to the movement and sounds almost as if he was making music.</p><p>*SQUELCH, SPLOSH, SQUELCH"</p><p>As the bottom of his wellies began to get covered in the muddy substance, Noivern was starting to enjoy himself but then suddenly, he felt his right boot stumble a bit.</p><p>Noivern knowing that there was nothing to hold on to prepared for the worst as he tumbled down a small hill and landed with a gooey</p><p>*SPLOOSH*.</p><p>Noivern had fallen into somewhere very familiar to his childhood but he didn't know yet because he was stuck head first in the mud with his wellies up in the air before they crashed down onto the mud.</p><p>As Noivern pulled his head out of the mud making rubbery bubbles that popped every time he made noise he suddenly remembered.</p><p>"That sloshing sound, why, that was the same sort of thing I heard when I was young."</p><p>Noivern eventually freed himself though the entirety of his face and claws were covered in mud.</p><p>He looked at them and another memory came flying back about when he would get his claws dirty and soon more and more memories came piling on one after another.</p><p>The bubbles the mud would make, the way he would move his boots about and the fun games he used to play with Hawlucha.</p><p>Yes, this muddy pit was indeed the same one he had been to all these years.</p><p>Noivern took no hesitation to celebrate. He squelched his red wellies as deep as he could.</p><p>*SQUELCH*</p><p>It splattered all over the top bottom of his leg.</p><p>He rocked them back and fourth as they made the squelching sounds that Noivern could remember and the sense of fun and wonder that he had forgotten about. Then he jumped in them.</p><p>*SLOSHY, SLOSH*</p><p>More mud flew everywhere.</p><p>Noivern did so many things.</p><p>He danced about the pit in his wellies, went back and fourth and even made a mud sculpture of himself.</p><p>In fact he never even knew that his red wellies had been squelched so much that they had now turned sticky and brown just like Noivern himself.</p><p>"Now this is the sort of welly-wearing fun I had forgotten about!" thought Noivern and he and his wellies continued to jump in the mud until it was time to go home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. This is one of the first stories I wrote last year and it was plenty of fun to write combining my love for Pokémon and rain boots together into one package. I was inspired by many cute images of Pokémon having fun on a rainy day which gave me the idea of making a Noivern character who wears his own pair of red rubber wellies and love for jumping in the mud.</p><p>I hope to have some more Noivern related adventures happen soon so watch this space.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>